Vuelo 9505, Destino: la Muerte
by Yuna Aoki
Summary: En un trayecto de 2 días en avión, todos los genins y sus maestros, quedan atrapados en el avión en situación de pánico gracias a 1 enorme tempestad y un grupo de secuestradores que no durarán en matar.Cp 1! Empieza la mala suerte..OMEDETOU D-CHAN!
1. Prólogo: Embarcando enanos

By: Yuna Aoki Vuelo 9505. Destino: La Muerte 

En un trayecto de 2 días en avión, todos los genins del examen de chunin y sus maestros, quedan atrapados en el avión en situación de pánico gracias a una enorme tempestad y un grupo de terroristas que no durarán en matar.230 rehenes no son para ponerse a bromear.

**__**

**_Prólogo: Embarcando las maletas y  los enanos._**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

**__**

Un aeropuerto iluminado con la luz artificial ya que del exterior sólo entraba una neblina que podría cegar al legendario sharingan.

¿La gente? Normalita. Personas que no llamaban demasiado la atención, reían, hablaban, algunos dormían en asientos vacíos... nada del otro mundo.

Había turistas, que volvían de su estancia en Konoha, con aire de asqueados ya que, en su estancia, no habían gozado del buen tiempo siempre presente en Konoha. Un  temporal de esos que llega una vez en la vida, ya se sabe.

Un grupo más voluminoso que los demás se abrió paso entre la gente para llegar a la facturación de maletas.

Gracias a sus cintas (que la mayoría llevaban en la cabeza) se podía saber que pertenecían a las villas: (en su gran mayoría) Konoha, la villa de la Arena y la del Sonido.

En primera fila se observaba una chica  con dos moños, un chico con cara de poker de cabellos morenos y ojos albinos y otro chico de peinado a lo estilo cazo y unas cejas exageradas. A su derecha un hombre, idéntico al chico de pelo cazo, que caminaba con aires de superioridad girándose de tanto en cuando para dedicar una sonrisa "colgate" a los que estaban a sus espaldas. La mayoría de miradas, las de superioridad, iban dirigidas a un joven con una bandana que le cubría la parte inferior de la cara y llevaba el cabello en un original peinado friki(muy guapo, debo añadir XD ¬).

En segunda fila en grupo bastante extraño: Una chica ( de apariencia normal) con al cabello rubio recogido en dos coletas, el otro chico (algo menos normal --) que llevaba la cara pintado sobre una base blanca y lo demás...bueno, basta con decir que asustaba a los que entendían minimamente de contraste y moda, que huían despavoridos al verlo. El otro era más tétrico y oscuro que los demás.Un cabello rojo sangre, unos ojos realmente desagradables pintados de negro (como un gótico XD) y un tatuaje en su frente con el carácter "amor" coronaba su cara. Su maestro, con media cara tapada, caminaba indiferente intentándose apartar todo lo posible del chico del tatuaje.

Después de ese grupito iba uno más normal. Un maestro joven fumando un cigarrillo, que hacia caso omiso se los letreritos que ponían claramente: "No fumar".Una chica con  cabellos rubios que estaba muy pendiente de alguien que estaba en última fila. Un chico que estaba "picando disimuladamente" (atacaba sin piedad) una bolsa de patatilla. Otro chico que no disimulaba sus continuos bostezos de puro aburrimiento.

Después: Una alta mujer caminaba al lado de un chico de apariencia interesante de cuello alto  y subido con unas gafas oscuras que le ocultaban los ojos. A su lado un chico con un perro en la cabeza (se había peleado para que le dejaran entrar al animalito, eso sí, después lo tendría que meter en una jaula específica) y una chica timidísima de ojos albinos (muy parecida al chico de la primera fila) miraba hacia la última fila y se giraba, sonrojada, al instante.

Poco se puede decir de los otros dos grupos: uno en que todos los chicos llevaban gafas y su maestro tenia ojos y cara de serpiente. El otro 2 chicos y una chica algo curiosos,

Y, al fin, en última fila....

-Joder! Es que esto es la ostia! Siempre, sea lo que sea, me toca lo peor de los peor. Primero me tocó ocuparme de este grupo de delincuentes infantiles, luego me tocó acompañaros a este tostón de viaje y luego, encima, gracias a mi grupo me toca en última fila...

-TENDRÁS MORRO...!! TE RECUERDO QUE ESTAMOS EN ÚLTIMA FILA PORQUE TÚ HAS LLEGADO TARDE, KAKASHI-SENSEI!!!

-Ups, sí, es verdad. Pero ya os he dicho que cuando iba hacia aquí y roto un espejo y he tenido que ir a que me exortizaran...

-Cada vez las excusas son mas penosas...

-Tú a callar, te recuerdo que soy tu maestro.

-Sí, claro...- dijo con sarcasmo cierto morenazo.

-Si es que así nunca podremos quedar bien con los otros grupos...Sakura auténtica:Si es que eres cortito!!!! GROAAAAR!!

-Kakashi! Así nunca te casarás! Si alguna vez consigues novia o novio (cosa que dudo), le dejarás esperando tanto tiempo en el altar que te dejará plantado.

-Mira quien habla, barbudo adicto a la nicotina, ¿Qué insinuas con lo de que "lo dudo"? y... ¡¿Qué coño insinuas con lo de "novio"?!

-Si no te das cuenta es que eres mas imbécil de lo que pensaba.

-Cállate, Asuma! Eres como un crío! Incluso Shino y Hinata son mas serios que tú!!

-Eh! Y yo porqué no, Kurenai-sensei!?

-Kiba, cariño, tú eres un caso aparte.

-Calla, Naruto!

-Jejejeje. Estás que sí...

-Compadezco a Sakura y a Sasuke por tenerte en su equipo.

-Sí, opino lo mismo que Shikamaru- apoyó Ino.

-MI GRUPO SE SIENTE AFORTUNADO DE TENERME ES UN EQUIPO!! YO SOY EL MAS BUENO DEL GRUPO 7!!!!!

-Naruuuuuuuuto....

-Sí?

Un sudor frío recorrió la cara de Naruto cuando vio la cara de "Kunochi al borde del ataque de nervios" que ofrecía Sakura.

CRAS! BUM! PLAAAAAAAAAAF!! _::agonía::_ PLAS! PLAS! PLAS! _::suplicas:: _ "DE ESO NADA!!" _::intento de huir::_

-No escapes subnormal!!

-Ya veo como se sienten de afortunados...

Pip! Pip! Pip!

-Pero qué...?!

-Juasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuasjuas......!!!!!!!!

-Cállate, Lee! Que no hace gracia pedazo de idiota!!

-El gran Neji Hyuga... siendo registrado en la aduana...- mira a Neji mientras lo registran- JUASJUASJUASJUASJUASJUAS....! GGGGGHPFF!!

-Lee-san? Qué te pasa?

-Bah! Déjalo, niña. Sólo se está riendo. – le explicó Gai.

-Seguro? Entonces por qué se está poniendo azul?- apuntó Sakura.

-Azul?

- Está haciendo cuento, Gai-sensei Ojalá se ahogue- Pensó con esperanza Neji.

-Bueno. Por cierto,  que era lo que ha hecho pitar la máquina?

-La placa de ninja.

-Qué?? Entonces nos pararan a todos!

-No, es que, debajo de la placa, llevaba hilo de alambre.

-Hilo de alambre? Para que llevabas eso!!??

.

.

.

.

.

Pip! Pip! Pip!

-....?

-Gaara, deja que te registren, y no mates a nadie.

-Hmpf. Es eso todo?

-No, chaval, no. Eso no es tod... Joder!! Qué coño es esto?- dijo el de seguridad señalando una kunai de tres palmos que estaba  colgada de la tinaja del pelirrojo.

-Esto...se lo he puesto yo- dijo la hermana de Gaara que estaba bien asustada mirando la cara de Gaara- Joder, si no fuera porque me da miedo como me mira le dejarían plantado en la aduana..nunca me libraré de él!!

-Buf, eso se avisa, que ya me había acojonado.

.

.

.

.

.

Pip! Pip! Pip!

-Ein?

-Shino, qué es lo que llevas?

-Nada...

-Las gafas son metálicas verdad? Quitatelas.

-Nunca!!

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pip! Pip! Pip!

-Eh?

-Chouji, creo que tendría que quitarte de encima toda la comida que llevas.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 Pip! Pip! Pip!

-Y ahora qué?

-Se ha puesto gomina, señor?

-No! Yo nunca llevo gomina!

-Euh..pero...

-Juer, Kakashi-sensei, siempre haciendonos esperar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

_ Pasajeros del vuelo 9...5...0...5.._

-Ese no es nuestro vuelo?

 ....con destino: La Muerte.El avión a sufrido un retraso en su llegada, rogamos disculpen las molestias. Esperen una hora más. Aunque nada les librará de su destino...La Muerte...MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!, gracias.

-O.O

-O.O

-O.O

(Así uno detrás de otro)

De pronto:

_ Triyun, pedazo de enfermo mental!! Quieres dejar de jugar con la megafonía!!?? BONK!! BRUUM (ruido de alguien cayendo al suelo por un golpe propinado por alguien ya cansado) ::ahem:: Pasajeros del vuelo 9...5...0...5.. _

-Nuestro vuelo otra vez?!

....con destino: Isla de la Triada.El avión a sufrido un retraso en su llegada, rogamos disculpen las molestias.Esperen una hora más. Aunque nada será cancelado: ni el vuelo, ni el regreso,gracias.

-Algun bromista...

-Menos mal que el vuelo no ha sido cancelado...

Nadie se pudo imaginar que, un par de horas depués, todos desearían que ese vuelo se hubiera cancelado...

-------------------

Bueno, qué?

Que tal?

Esta idea salió en 5 minutos: ya sabeis, un ráfaga de inspiración de esas que aparecen y en 5 minutos...si te he visto no me acuerdo. Por eso me puse a escribir como alma que lleva el diablo. Este capítulo lo he hecho en un ratito de ayer y esta mañana. Me he puesto a las 12:00 y ahora son las 14:40. XD Espero que tengais paciencia para los próximos capítulos.

Será larguito, no habrá yaoi (no me mateiiiiiis, auxilioooooo!).

Bueno:

El número del vuelo es el del mismo avión que perdí de regreso de Londres XD

Segundo: En ningún momento me quiero reir de los accidentes de avión, los ataques terroristas ni nada parecido. Este fic es algo como las pelis de: Pánico en el aire, Miedo a volar, secuestro en el aire ect....

Todos van a participar: Hayate (me encanta ese XD), Hibiki, Anko...

Bueno, las preguntas:

RECIBIRÉ REVIEWS???

ESTA HISTORIA ES UNA (PIIIII) MIERDA???

DEJARÉ ALGUNA VEZ DE HACER PREGUNTAS ESTUPIDAS???

KAKASHI CONSEGUIRÁ NOVIA O...NOVIO??? (No si puedo evitarlo)

Adieuuuuu:  

                                         **Yuna Aoki**

P.D.: Mi eterno lema: Si no hay reviews no hay historia!!!!     


	2. I Malditas instalaciones eléctricas

Holas!

MUCHAS FELICIDADES D-CHAN!!!

Enga, todos, sí, sí, Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, vosotros también!! Y los de la pantalla también!! A la una.. a las dos..

Cumpleaaaaaañossss feeeelizzz…

Cumpleaaaaaañossss feeeelizzz…

Te deeeeeseaaaaamos todoooooos…

Cumpleaaaaaañossss feeeelizzz…

****

****

**_CARTEL LUMINOSO: APLAUSOS_**

****

Hi! Agradecemos la colaboración a nuestro grupo de genins, chunins y jounins favoritos (Lee y Gai saludan a la cámara) y de todos vosotros (Yuna señala al frente. Tú, sí, tú, lector.)

Deraka, hablo en nombre de todos cuando te pido… El cap. 3 de "Llevados por el alcohol"!!!! XDDD no, es coña, queria decirte q no cambies nunca.

SHAN-NAROOOO!! n0n

****

**_Capítulo I: Malditas instalaciones eléctricas.._**

-Vengan... ::cough, cough::... aquí, por favor :: cough, cough::... que les explic... ::COUGH, COUGH::

-Joder, Hayate, tú eres asmático o qué te pasa? – preguntó Ibiki.

-No me interrump...:: cough::...as.

El joven con unas pronunciadas ojeras y una tos de alucine intentaba en vano hacerse oír encima del ruido que producían las personas que pasaban, que no eran pocas.

-Conseguiré que me :: cough:: oigan a pesar de todo...:: cough::...

Anko e Ibiki miraron a los genins y a sus maestros, quienes pasaban olímpicamente del pobre Hayate.

-::tic en el ojo:: Hayate, o te haces oír ya, o lo hago yo.- murmuró Anko en un susurro amenazante.

-Escuchadme porf...::cough::

Una pronunciada venita en la sien dio a entender que Anko, que no era muy famosa por su paciencia, ya había llegado a cansarse...:

-QUEREIS ESCUCHAR AL ASMÁTICO DE UNA VEZ!!!??? AL PRIMERO QUE HABLE MIENTRAS LO HACE ÉL, ME LO CARGO!! ¿Me explico?

Un gran grupo de genins asintieron acojonados por el grito, igual que sus maestros y varios empleados del aeropuerto.

-Vale, habla, Hayate.

-Bueno, el trayecto durar...:: cough:: durará 2 días y el objetivo es... (...) _cough, cough__COUGH, COUGH, COUGH, COUGH_

-Hayate, tío,- le dijo Anko pegándole golpecitos la espalda y agachándose para susurrarle algo- _ya te dije que el cannabis no era una "inocente plantita medicinal". Es un milagro que te hayan dejado pasar en la aduana!_

-Qué tienes tú en contra ::cough:: del cannabis!!??

-Nada, hombre, nada.

-Bueno, mejor será que lo acabe de explicar yo -.-U ,- murmuró Ibiki.- El trayecto dura 2 días y el objetivo del viaje...

-Sore wa himitsu desu!- exclamó Anko con los ojitos cerrados y el dedo índice a la altura de la cara.(Eso es un secreto!)

-Erm.. sí, eso. Pero creo que el retraso va a ser mas largo de lo que esperamos. Cada uno recibirá un bono con el dinero suficiente para conseguir comida.

Los bonos fueron repartidos equitativamente (Chouji quería dos) y todos se fueron a atravesar la puerta para llegar a los restaurantes (estaban al lado de la puerta de embarque del vuelo 9505).

**----Atención, por favor. Los que quieran atravesar la puerta para llegar a la zona de ocio, deberán decir, -"Ábrete, sésamo" frente a la puerta, gracias.**-----****

-La megafonía me empieza a acojonar, ¿Se piensan que somos idiotas?- preguntó Shikamaru con aires de sabelotodo poniendo desprecio en su voz.

-Shikamaru.. la verdad es que, si vieran a Naruto y a Kiba... probablemente se lo pensarían. U

Shikamaru protagonizó una caída al estilo anime cuando vio a Kiba y a Naruto rezando como los musulmanes repitiendo una y otra vez "Ábrete, sésamo".

::Crak!:: Ay!

-Y ahora qué?

----**¿****Por qué esa manía de intentar joderme el vuelo? Eres un idiota, un desgraciado, un puto subnormal, un enfermo mental y te haré pagar todo lo gilipollas que has estad.. er... ¿No estará conectado, no? Joder, siempre me pasa a mi T.T **-----

-Emm... mejor pasamos, no?

-S-sí...

Como los bonos no daban para más, tuvieron que ir a un restaurante mas barato, pero eso sí, elegante, como el que más: El Mc Donald's.

-Buenas, qué desean?- dijo con una gran sonrisa la chica que había ahí.

-Erm... 1 big mag..1 cuarto de libra, 2 menús ligeros. Para beber todos coca-cola menos en los menús jóvenes.

-..Senseii..

-Dime, Neji.

-Por qué diablos me has pedido un menú joven!!??- dijo mirando como Gai le daba el cuarto de libra a Tenten y él se quedaba con el Big mag.

-Hm? Tranquilo que no eres el único, Lee también se comerá el menú ligero. Además es lo más nuevo que han sacado.

En el tablón de anuncios:

'Nuevo menú ligero! Ideal para personas que se quieran poner a dieta ya que consta de:

ºEnsalada.

ºHamburguesa vegetal hecha de algas.

ºAgua (light)'

-Pero sensei! Que insinúa!?

-Yo? Nada. Pero hay que cuidar la línea si queréis ser tan seductores como vuestro maestro, ::clinck:: (ruido que hace el típico reflejo en los dientes de la típica sonrisa colgate).

-Si es para eso prefiero quedarme con el Big mag.

-Neji! Más respeto a Gai-sensei.

-Así me gusta Lee!

-Sensei!

-Lee!

(Tema de fondo: Sexiness)

Aparece la puesta de sol ahí, en medio de la cola del Mc Donald's. (no coment...)

-Sensei!

-Lee!

(lágrimas)

-Sensei!

-Lee!

(Abrazo de oso)

-Joder.. ya estamos..

(Fin del tema)

-Neji..

-Mm?

-Si quieres..te puedo dar mi cuarto de libra- dijo ruborizándose la chica de dos moños- es que...estoy a dieta y no me importa.

Neji se ruborizó también.

Se lo pensó un momento: ¿aceptaba?

En ese momento, Neji sacó la hamburguesa de algas y arrancó un trozo de un mordisco.

-Thú fo nefefitas dieta (Tú no necesitas dieta)

-...- Tenten se quedó sin palabras un momento y se ruborizó más aún (al igual que Neji). Estaba a punto de tirarse a los brazos del chico hasta que Neji dijo lo que dijo:

-No necesitas dieta, estas demasiado flacucha "Joder, por que tengo que decir eso? Ya sé, ya sé, para no tirarme a sus brazos...es que está tan mona cuando se sonroja.. ein? Se está ruborizando mas aún?...Ay la ostia!"- Neji dio un paso hacia atrás ya que Tenten ha dado uno hacia delante roja de la rabia. Parecía dispuesta a saltar sobre él y sacarle los ojos.

-Neji Hyuga, ERES UN DESGRACIADO!!

PLAAAAAF

-Em… me gustaría cobrarles ya. Es que se me ha formado una cola demasiado grande…

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-La mejor mesa que tengas!- le dijo Naruto al hombre con pronunciado bigote y gorro de cocinero con fuerte acento italiano.

-Claroooo que sí!- le dijo con gran simpatía.- Ahora mismo hacemos que se sienten!

Les sentaron en una de las mesas más al fondo del restaurante Telepizza.

-Lo mejor que tengan!- pidió Naruto por todos.

-Clarooooo, en seguida- dijo al camarero con una gran sonrisa. Se acercó a la cocina, abrió la puerta y dijo a gritos con un especie de tono de desprecio en la voz.- Luigi, un plato de bazofia para el bambino horrible! (Mi traducción: Un plato de mierda/porqueria para el niñato horrible! Gracias a Luigi y, evidentemente, gracias a Yoshi)

-Seguro que es buena la comida aquí?

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Ino, deja de buscar a Sasuke. Chôji, deja de mirar con esa cara la carta. Shikamaru, ¡¡deja de bostezar ya, que me pones nervioso!!

-Hasta una mera actividad facial mía te molesta, eres un maniático.

-El simple interés por el amor de una guapa jovencita te molesta, destrozahogares, asaltacunas!!

-Yo solo soy de huesos grandes….., prejuicioso.

-T.T Auxilio!! Por qué me tuvisteis que tocar vosotros!?

-Preferirías tener en tu grupo a… Naruto?

-O quizá a Kiba?

-o incluso a.. ese tal Gaara del desierto?

-… pensándolo mejor.. creo que me conformo con vosotros, y mira que cuesta, eh?

-No es culpa nuestra!- saltó Ino con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Ein?- se preguntó Asuma.

(Tema de fondo: Loneliness)

- Que a Shikamaru no le haya tocado una maestra que le deje dormir en clase, que a Chôji no le haya tocado a alguien gordo, y que a mi no me haya tocado un profe que esté bueno, tampoco lo elegimos nosotros!!!

-Eso, eso.

-::fuuwaaa:: Hay razón.

-Snif..

(Termina el tema. XDD)

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Que os parece si comemos todos esto?

-….

-.. Ga-Gaara? Te parece bien?

-….

-Gaara?

-….

-"Estará en trance?"

-zzZZZzzz..

-Está dormido!! Está dormido!! EL SHUKAKUUUUUUUUUUU!!

º-º-º-º-º-º

::COUGH!::

Las patatas quedaron bañadas en fanta de naranja.

-Jolin, Hayate, que ya me estás hartando. Procura no toser mientras bebes, imbécil! Sobre todo no lo hagas cuando tienes **MIS** patatas delante!!- reclamó Ibiki, que se había quedado sin patatas.

-Oh, vamos, Ibiki, no seas un viejo gruñón.. El pobre no lo puede evitar, deberías perdonarle, no lo ves, pedazo de insensible?

::COUGH!::

-No dirías lo mismo si miraras la salsa en que se te acaba de quedar el pollo, Anko.

-Hayate, tío, YO TE MATO!!

º-º-º-º-º-º-º

-Neji-neechan , qué te ha pasado en la cara? Tienes la marca de una mano en la mejilla.

-Nada, Hinata-sama- dijo cortante- "Ya sabía yo que aquellas clases de taijutsu de Gai a Tenten no harían nada de bueno.. (¡Auch! No hay dolor.. no hay dolor.. Jo! Sí que duele!)"

-Bien, todos habéis comido? – preguntó Anko.

-Síiiii…

-Habéis bebido?

-Síiiii…

-Vamos, Anko, que no son párvulos.

-Y todos habéis ido al baño?- preguntó Anko haciendo caso omiso a Ibiki.

En ese instante todos los ninjas que había delante de sus ojos desaparecieron.

-Ves, Ibi.. ¿Ein? ¿Dónde se ha metido?

º-En el baño de las chicas-º

(Cerca del espejo)

-Wau, como lo haces para mantener tan bien el peinado?- preguntó Temari a una Tenten que se estaba limpiando las manos.- A mi siempre se me descontrolan las coletas..

(Cerca del secador de manos)

-Uy, Sakura, si casi no tienes tetas.. estas más plana que una tabla de planchar, jujuju…

-Grr… Tú tampoco tienes, Ino! Apuesto a que usas una talla de sujetador mas pequeña que la mía! Jajaja..

-Vosotras usáis sujetador? Pero si no hay nada que sujetar! j()j()j()!

-Ku-Kurenai-sensei.. no les diga eso que se enfadan…- murmuró Hinata.

(En la puerta)

-….-Kin miraba con envidia lo sedoso que era el pelo de Sakura.

º-En el baño de chicos-º

(cerca del espejo, parte norte)

Kankurô se estaba retocando el maquillaje.

(cerca del secador)

-Tú has visto a Kurenai? Tú la has visto? ¡Está de buena…!- comentó Asuma.

-Joer, esa? Y Anko? Ella si que está buena.- replicó Genma.

-Pero Anko es demasiado agresiva…- con una mueca soltó esas palabras Kakashi.

-Y a ti no te gusta alguna, Kakashi-sensei?

-Ehm.. Tsuki no estaba nada mal!! Le has visto las..?!

-Uosshhh!! No dejaré que manches el sagrado nombre de Tsuki diciéndolo con tus sucios labios de pervertido!!

-…..

-…..¬¬

-……bah.

------Interrupción!! Si alguien no coge lo de Tsuki, que lea el fic "Lleno de energía" de Usagi-hk. Aparte de ser muy bueno y desternillante, aparece Tsuki------

(cerca del espejo, parte sur)

-Por qué llevas la cara oculta?

-Es que no tengo la simétrica, no te jode- le respondió el sensei de Gaara a Ibiki- Por qué el Shukaku produce urticaria, es un efecto secundario y parece que he vuelto a la adolescencia porqué es como el acné

º-De nuevo a donde a todos nos interesa (con Anko)-º

-Bien, que todos vayan a comprar algo para beber, he oido que han subido los precios de la comida a bordo.

º-Cambio de escena-º

¿Qué es peor que un viaje laaargo y torrante?

::chack::

-Einsss??

Un apagón.

Sobretodo en un recinto lleno de gente.

La oscuridad era total y absoluta, apenas de distinguían las siluetas de los que tenías a un metro. Con lo que se puede imaginar la situación…

-Auch!

-Ay!

-Argh!

-Ouh..

**º-º-º-º**

-Naruto, pedazo de idiota, me estás pisando!!

-Tran-tranquilo Kiba.. a lo mejor n-no es Naruto-kun..

-Hinata?- se escuchó una tercera voz.

-Uah! Ves como era él! Y por cierto.. ¿dónde está Akamaru?

**º-º-º-º**

-Aaah!! Tengo algo peludo en la cara!!

-Eso es mi barba, querida Kure-chan.

-Argh! Que asco!! Quita, quita, quita, quita!!!- gritó empezando a pegar golpes a discreción.- Y no me llames Kure-chan, Asuma de los..!!

::Ay!!::

-Uy, perdona, Shino, cariño.

-No pasa nada..- dijo el chico frotándose la mejilla dolorida.

**º-º-º-º**

-Ah! No hay luz, no hay luz!!

-No sé porqué, pero lo hemos notado, Temari, cielo.

-Calla Kankurô! Ahora te frotaré la cara y se te irá el maquillaje!!

-Noooo!!

-Juajuajua!!

-Que eso es mi cara, y como no sea que me quieras borrar el tatuaje y quitarme la armadura de arena, dudo que consigas algo.

-………………Ga-Ga-GA-GAARA!!??

-El mismo.

-AAAAAAAAAARGH!!

-…?

::plof::

-Se ha desmayado?- preguntó dudoso Gaara.

-Sí.

-Cómo estás tan seguro?

-Se me ha caído encima del pie, y se nota que aún no se ha puesto a dieta ùúU

**º-º-º-º**

-Kyaaaaaaaa!! Sasuke-kun!!

-P-pe…

-No te alejes de mí, Sasuke-kun! Me asusta la oscuridad!! "Cuela?"

-Pero si yo…

-No Sasuke, onegaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaai!!

-"Ojalá el apagón dure muuuuuuuucho tiempo"

:Flash!::

Todo lo que había estado en penumbra se iluminó otra vez sin previo aviso. Todas las personas se dieron cuenta de su situación (unas más embarazosas que otras) y otros de que la situación en que creían que se hallaban no era la correcta…

-Pero tú..

-Sakura-san, lo siento pero..

-Tú…tú..

-Sakura-san, yo..

-Tú.. no eres Sasuke-kun…

-Sakur..

-GROOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!!

Un pobre Lee acabó en el suelo con la cara amoratada.

**º-º-º-º**

-Uffff… ya ha pasado el apagón.. Si ya estamos preparados! Pensad un poco, ¿qué hay peor que un apagón?- clamó Tenten.

::Chak::

-Dos apagones- dijo fastidiadísimo Neji, cuyos ojos refulgían en la oscuridad que había vuelto a hacerse notar.

**º-º-º-º**

-Esto me está cansando..- dijo Gai.

-Psé, menuda instalación que hay en este mierda aeropuer…

::Plaaaaaf!::

-Uy! jUjUjU!! Lo siento, señor, pero no me he dado cuenta.. como los empleados de este **mierda aeropuerto **no son más 'buenos y eficaces' que el propio recinto..

La mujer (a la que no se distinguía debido a la oscuridad) había **pisoteado** y **pateado **a Kakashi (una pequeña venganza personal, ya que parecía que era empleada del aeropuerto) y se hacia oir entre toda le gente.

-Disculpen las molestias, pero ha habido un problema debido a la tormenta. En un segundo volverá la luz. Rogamos disculp..

**-----Muajajajaja!!Este es un paso más hasta llegar al Apocalipsis!!----/**

-Uargh!- bramó la chica- Será desgraciado el tío!! Maldito Triyun..

Y oyeron sus pasos alejarse.

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

Sore wa himitsu desu: frase muy usada por el Hawai de Xellos (Slayers)

Weeeeeeeeeeeeeyyyyyy!! He vuelto!!! ::música del malo de la peli:: XD Tendréis que agradecer esto a que Deraka cumpla años hoy!! ESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSA D-CHAN!!! XD Muchas felicidades!!

Ahora tengo que hacer un trabajo y eso, asi q no hay tiempo. He decidido meter humor en todos los capitulos.

Ya sabeis, criticas, si no habeis entendido algo etc.. REVIEW!! Mirad esto:

**Yuna Aoki**

P.d: si no hay reviews, no hay historia!! Hoy os lo pondré fácil:

R

E

V

I

E

W

H

E

R

E

(donde señala la flechita)

GO!


End file.
